Endoscopic imaging is poised to advance in a revolutionary fashion in the next few years. Imaging of the epithelial cells is now possible with the possibility of observing neoplastic processes in vivo. Spectroscopic devices are also available to help delineate the composition of tissues. However, often the leaders in biophotonic engineering are unaware of the clinical issues in which these new technologies might be beneficial while clinical investigators have no knowledge of the existence or potential of these devices. It is in this environment that the leadership the ASGE has committed to further bring a cohesive approach to the development and evaluation of these new imaging modalities. [unreadable] [unreadable] The primary aim of this conference will be to bring together clinical investigators and biophotonics engineers to help develop and clinically apply technologies that can benefit patients. This will be accomplished by the establishment of workgroups consisting of engineering and endoscopic leaders who are familiar with the technology who will review the state of the technology and lead discussions with the participants regarding potential directions. The cross fertilization of ideas will identify potential areas for further study and allow shared insight into areas that have not been fruitful to date. The target audience will be biophotonics engineers, physicists, biomedical engineers, industry representatives from optics companies, medical equipment manufacturers, endoscope manufacturers, laser manufacturers and physicians with an endoscopy focus. We will invite the participation of trainees and junior investigators and encourage the participation of under represented minorities. The workshop will focus on the following areas of optical technology: optical coherence tomography, laser confocal microscroscopy, endocytoscopy, narrow band imaging, chromoendoscopy, reflectance spectroscopy, fluorescence and Raman spectroscopy, multimodal spectroscopy and autofluorescence endoscopy. [unreadable] Imaging enhancements used to supplement the traditional endoscopic view will allow physicians to [unreadable] better target both biopsies and treatments. These improved imaging tools have the potential to allow earlier cancer detection and less invasive treatment. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]